


grace

by snjeguljica33



Series: grace [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I don't know how to describe this.... :)





	1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since he was assigned to duty in this small parish on the outskirts of a town. This was his first job. Bishop's idea was that the young and smart new priest to attract the faithful back into the bosom of the church.  
Jude was the ideal candidate. Full of ideas and wishes for success. His faith is strong, but there will no problem to transfer it to others. Especially young people. This is the age group to which is primarily calculated as the closest to him. Somehow they will be best understood him. If you attract the young, for they will come with time and rest. In his mind, everything looked so simple.

In fact, life Jude taught simple solutions. He grew up in foster homes and foster families. Birth parents never met, nor has any of them ever asked for him. As a little baby left him in a basket in front of the church door ... so this is becoming a priest seemed to close the circle.  
As a child he was naughty, but also clever, so it is generally know way around and when times got tough, and they were many time. He was intelligent, but he knew that it would not bring him any good to this circumstances, so this is dosed and showed only when needed.

By chance while living in one of the foster families, visiting them priest from the neighborhood. Jude liked Isaac. When they met he told him we both have biblical names, it certainly means that there will be saints, to which they both laughed out loud. Jude liked to talk with him. Through conversations he learned a lot about faith, and much more. When one day Isaac proposed to enroll in a school for priests, Jude said he would consider. Soon he needed to graduate from high school. Maybe this was his chance.

Now after two years of service does not regret the decision taken that day. He liked to work with people.His door was open, literally 24/7 for anyone who needed it was.

The only thing he didn't like all the weight of his parachute was solitude. Especially on Sundays after the evening mass when the faithful go home. He sat as far at the window of his small room and looking at the lights of the city. 

As a teenager he realized that attracts boys. As far as the other stuff was open, so he kept this thought to himself. It was only when he met Isaac after a long time dared to say him his greatest secret. Isaac explained him that love never be something wrong in God eyes. That is often still thinking, but simply hasn't never met anyone who would stop his breath when you look at him. All his previous experiences are reduced to a few of the special lark with men who did not even remember name. A long time ago not to have these need. But the solitude that he choked sometimes be palpable.

These days he organized trip for the kids from the parish. He wanted the children to remember this day. In the morning kids has already gathered around the bus stop. Happy and cheerful, which will travel somewhere together and find something new. First they went to the exhibition. Then at lunch. In the evening Jude took them a tour of the city while waiting for the main event of the day. The game Devil team.  
Heavy crowd pushed toward the entrance of the stadium. Jude had their hands full taking care not to lose some child. When they find their seats he finally sighed. The match was great as always. However kids was always something needed, but he didn't come to pay full attention. The children were delighted. After the game, they slowly moved towards the exit, it is still a lot of people around them. Jude talks with the two boys, when it seemed that several children in a voice shouted "Zero". Zero was returning from the locker room after something that is forgotten and accidentally ran into a pile children around him. He always loved children and it was obvious stop for a moment to talk with them. While asking them where they were and so they were brought, Jude finally came to the rest of the team to them. Zero raised his eyebrows in surprise when kids say that Jude is priest, but doesn't say anything but shook his hand and smiled. Jude looked up and met the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen in his life. He tried to say something, but the clamor of children fails, however, and he just laughed. Zero after a few minutes spent with them politely excused herself and ran toward the locker room.

Jude finally put the children on the bus, happy that everyone is talking in voice happy that this trip passed.

When it comes to the apartment, eat something and take shower and can finally relax. However much loved children, it was hard, but it was worth it. Children this trip will remain forever in our memories. But him too, he thought back to those blue eyes, and fell asleep in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero has always known what he wanted. Ever since the day when they mother him and sister left on the shelters door. She has not looked back. As an older brother, he felt responsible for them both. The mother didn't care about them even when they were with her, so much as it hurt, this was the only fair thing from her.

They were fortunate to find home with married couple who had no children. They took both of them and give them all love. Unfortunately, when Zero was finishing high school both killed in car crash when drunk driver hit them. Zero is doing whatever it took to keep their little family together. Laura and he again had only each other. The only thing he ever allowed yourself after hard work, is going with the guys on a nearby playground and played basketball.  
Laura went to school. She was an excellent student, quiet and modest girl. She adored brother. After all they'd been through, he was her backbone.

One such evening while playing basketball, accidentally happened to be there agent for the new NBA basketball player. He immediately noticed how talented Zero is. It was still a raw talent, but not one moment doubted that it will be a big star. And so it all started.

Today, when he look back on those days, Zero always remember how once again worked hard to achieve this. Everything was much easier, because Laura was always there with him. She is now in college, and although often hear each other, terribly miss her.

Zero was always surrounded by beautiful women, even while not yet been popular. He was not shy, he knew exactly what it looks like, but chose carefully. He knew that here and there a few months go out with some of them, but found no one who would accept them both. He used to sometimes meet and with some random man, but no one knew that. He was scared to death, just that nobody knows that, particularly his sister. Somehow he thought that she wouldn't understand that.

The last match was difficult, because towards the end of the season, but when his stopped by children, Zero was just thrilled. No matter how tired, he was never been arrogant. When children surrounded him, had one hundred and one question, which he patiently answered. And was told him that it was the priest led the trip, with several children appeared beautiful young black man. Zero was aware that staring at him, but he couldn't look away. He apologized, a quick cure and hurried to the locker room.  
When he closed the door behind him, leaned on it. Luckily there was no one in the locker room. My God, what's wrong with me, he thought, he is a priest! Inhale deeply several times. Luckily will never see him again, but how he was relieved, in a way, was also a sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero continues all their duties like every other day. Seemingly everything was as before, and he has invested all his strength at least it seems so. It was several days of his meetings with children and a priest, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He even managed to find out through an agency that sells tickets where they live. What he should do now? This he had never happened to him. Then again, so the man was a priest. In fact, from that brief meeting could not conclude absolutely nothing. He wheeled around in circles until one day he found himself at the door of the church in the suburbs.

Jude this afternoon finished some work for the parish. He was late with obligations and all was hurried. Just when he walked through the church to examine whether all right for tonight's service fit in half movement. The first thought that he imagining, but when a man walked unsteadily closer, he realized that this is really Zero.   
Zero all the way contemplating what to say when they met, but now it is all to look stupid, just standing and looking at him.   
"Hey," Jude says, louder than he intended. When the sound reflected from the walls Zero shuddered as if suddenly aware of where he was. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Jude smiled weakly. Zero from all forces tried to gather himself and finally says "I'm not scared, but here is so quiet and peaceful." Jude nodded in agreement, looking at him as if waiting to continue. "You might do strange, but I have come to ask whether the children one on a tour of the club, maybe they like that?" Zero even himself surprised when he says the first thing that comes to his mind.  
Jude raised his eyebrows, this is not expected. He wasn't accustomed to big stars do go down among mere mortals. He didn't want to appear rude, although he wanted to say that this could be done by telephone, but he just thanked. Zero left his phone number and Jude promised that will occur when all arrangements with children. How come, with a quick greeting, Zero so suddenly disappear. Jude stands alone in the middle of the church and trying to figure out what just happened. Only one moment feel a strange, and shook his head as if to dispel thoughts and move on with the job.

Zero rushed to the car and when seated behind the wheel took a deep breath. God, sure he thinks I'm a lunatic, says aloud to himself (these days something often mentioned God, oddly enough) laughed out loud, start the engine and move. Never mind, just wanted to see him, and now will see him one more time, he hoped to will be soon.

Zero is just getting ready for training when his phone rang. "Hello" Jude happily greeted. "Hey," Zero say. Jude has such a pleasant voice that he could listen to all day, he thought, then winced when Jude continues, "If we can arrange a meeting for tomorrow afternoon?" Zero eagerly replied, "Of course!" Realize that sounds a little enthusiastically and try to appease " Tomorrow about 6 would be ideal? "Jude laughed "Deal, then see you. Bye" and hung up. Zero for a while still standing in the same place, happy as a child. Then endure things in a bag and rushed to the training and for a long silly giggling.

Tomorrow afternoon Zero waiting before agreed time leaning against the car, when he saw that bus coming.   
He smiles from ear to ear when the children come out. Say hello to each of them. Zero hold Jude's hand one time longer than is necessary, to which Jude blush. Zero bit relieve the tension he felt so far, and led them on a tour.  
Jude lags behind them while visiting the arena. A little better looked Zero. In addition to blue eyes, Zero has godlike body. No wonder he was athlete, but really he is a wonderful man. Jude again blushed, was afraid that he would read some his thoughts.  
When finished after a while, children full of impressions babble to each other and re-settle in the bus. Jude once again thank him. And then Zero like a bolt out of the blue asks if he wants to with him once for a drink. Jude was so surprised that was speechless for a few moments. Zero withdraw thinking it was too far, so it starts to apologize. Jude interrupted him in mid-sentence " I would love to " then laughed shyly. Zero is embarrassing not know where to look, and then Jude touched his arm, "I'll call you, OK?" he went into the bus. Zero once again waved them and watches while leaving. Now only remains to wait this call...


	4. Chapter 4

What I think when I said yes? What I should say when call him? God, what's wrong with me? Jude again and again spins some thoughts while walking up and down cross the small room. He took the phone and put it down on the table, and take again ... his nervous like never in his life. 

It's been a few days since the last meeting. He thought that Jude forgot about him. Is it possible that he did not like him? Or maybe he did something wrong, say something wrong? He was not arrogant, but so far had no problems to attract people that he liked. Jude is very different from all people who met so far.

Pull yourself together Jude, he says to himself, and finally typed Zero number. It rings several times, Jude hoped that he will not respond, and then heard "Hello" on the other side. "Helo" Jude answers sound like an echo, and laughed.  
"How are you?" Zero asked him.  
"Good, you?" Jude is easier to hear he was nervous too.  
"When do you have time for me?" Jude deliberately not mentioned a drink or date.  
"What you have in mind?" Zero also noticed that no mention of a date, but cann't complain.  
"Are you free for dinner tomorrow? I cook" Jude was a little relaxed now.  
" Just tell me what time should I arrive?" Zero agrees.  
They exchange a few sentences and greetings each other.

Jude after the evening mass busily preparing dinner. Now it is at home and doing something he loves so doesn't think much about what would be tonight. Zero appears right on time . When Jude opened, he gave him a bottle of red wine  
"I hope they will respond with a menu? I forgot to ask do you like white or red wine? "Jude took the bottle " Excellent choice, thanks. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to bring glasses ".

Zero sat down while watching little apartment and Jude who looks great in jeans and T-shirt.  
"Do you need help?" Zero asks him while pouring wine  
"Thank you, I'm all right "Jude smiling while putting dinner on the table. Zero enjoys food, Jude is really good cook. They talk a bit about the children of the parish and about basketball. Company is very pleasant. After few glass of wine, both relax while Jude has the courage, "I have to tell you something" looked him in the eye.  
Zero nodded in agreement, and he continued,  
" I hope you aren't angry, but I didn't want to go out somewhere outside. You're a star, and I'm not part of that world. Tomorrow would have been on the front pages of all newspapers. I cann't let that happen."  
Zero laughed loudly "I know, I realized when you called and instead drinks mentioned dinner at home. This is first time in my life that someone doesn't want to be seen with me. He bruised my ego" Zero winked while Jude sighed with relief „Thank you for understanding. You're a great company, but I'm a bit selfish. I don't want to share you with anyone else“ Jude realizes what just said and blush.  
"You're a great company too, also an excellent cook" Zero replied.  
"Thank you, otherwise I have a housekeeper, I cook only in special circumstances, it relaxes me somehow."  
After dinner, they move to the living room. They talk about everything, while Zero doesn't say that it is already too late, and he has training tomorrow. Zero on the door says, "We could do this again, next time I cook?" Jude laughed, "You got it, see you soon" and then Zero surprised him and dropped a kiss on his cheek, muttered something as a greeting and disappeared .  
Jude leaned against the door and put hand on his cheek, and one moment enjoying, and then go clean up the kitchen.  
Zero went down to the car all flustered as a teenager. Jude are really different, and so far he likes him. Likes him very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero has learned to cook as he and Laura were alone. He may not have a big repertoire, but for some meal he is expert. Now is thinking what could prepare when prompted Jude to dinner. So far, he cooking only for her sister. Perhaps Jude really someone special. Hanging with Jude's that simple. There is no subject that cann't talk. On the other hand Zero is afraid that wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Jude is a priest. They talk on the phone almost every day and it seems that Jude enjoying their time together.

Zero was a few days on the road. While unpacks things, send a message to Jude if they wanted to come to him. Jude doesn't answer for a while. Zero looked at the clock, he probably have some obligations, he think, and continue with what he was doing. Zero through dream hear the phone ring. He fell asleep on the couch watching TV.   
"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I didn't get called before" Jude immediately start apologizing.   
Zero whit still sleepy voice says "It's okay Jude, I'm a little tired from the road."   
Jude like to think of something to say some time "How about tomorrow?" And when Zero is still silent he continued "you know, dinner?"   
"Of course you can? I'm a little groggy today, sorry, I promise that tomorrow will be fully awake" Zero laughed loudly.   
Jude breath, he thought that he had already forgotten, and then heal and just say "See ya." "See you," Zero hung up.   
Now he is fully awake. I hope that will not do something stupid tomorrow, he thought, and laughed to himself.

When Jude came, Zero has already set the table. "It looks like you're better housewife." Jude boast. "Thank you, I try. I don't do this often, but I think it will be fine."   
Jude looked around the huge apartment. Walked over to the glass walls from which see entire city. Jude stands and watches. Zero walked over and handed him a glass. "Do you like it?" Jude smiled wistfully, "It's beautiful, it looks like it's the whole world at his feet".   
Zero didn't answer, just fit next to him and for a while both looking at scene shooting in front of them.   
"Come, sit down at the table" Zero by inadvertently brushed his arm, to which Jude drew his hand sudden. Zero to remember what he was thinking yesterday just passed silently over it and moved toward the table, and Jude for them.   
After a delicious dinner Zero asks him if he wants to watch a movie. They sit on the couch and choose what they could watch. At some point their knees accidentally touching. While Zero choice movie, Jude with hand touches his face. He turned in slow motion and looked him in the eye, and then Jude just as simple drop kiss on his lips. Zero feel the warmth and softness of his lips and hands, which Jude down to his waist. He is afraid do anything that doesn't spoil the moment.

This is something new. Zero like sex, and always but always was a hunter. Now for the first time in his life he don't know what should do. Jude drop other hand on his waist and pulled him closer. He breathed in his ear, and continue to leave little kisses on his neck. Zero as if roused from sleep, when he whispered in his ear " I'm doing something wrong ..." and looked him in the eye. "On the contrary ..." Zero finally initiate and connect their lips in a infinite kiss... until they both certainly don't run out of breath.   
"Wow ..." Jude's voice was hoarse. Zero gently pushed him onto the couch and sat in his lap, "Tell me what you want, I'm not sure what ..." and then Jude realizes " Don't be afraid, I'm not made of glass, it seems to me that we want the same" with a smile put hands on his buttocks and pulled him all the way towards yourself.

Now everything goes exactly to those during that need. Zero stripped Jude shirt, then his. They kiss slowly, lazily and gently. They have all the time in the world.   
"I think I have a more comfortable place of the couch in this vast flat" Zero stood up and took his hand and led him to room. While standing beside enormous beds, they both get rid of jeans, socks, shoes ... when they fall on the bed, both of them are only in boxer shorts.   
"We will not do anything that he wanted " Zero hands passing over every inch of that perfect body.   
Jude laughed out loud, "It's okay, wouldn't be here if I don't want" He turned him on his back and knelt between his spread legs. Inhales the smell of his groin, with sudden movement took off the last piece of his, and then your clothes. Both of them were naked, vulnerable and beautiful. Two bodies that fit each other. Jude looks at him for a while and admire, and then licked the tip of his stiff penis until looks right into his eyes. Zero feel as if you feel sparks. Jude with right hand cover root his cock, and while gently massaging, with mouth takes the rest. Zero spread your legs a little and buried his hands in Jude's hair, while Jude lifted his knees and with both hands grab buttocks as if to pin him down the place.   
In a quiet room echoing sighs. Jude shoved two fingers in his mouth, but before Zero come upon, pulled them out an begins to push into Zero's hole while it is still processing his cock with mouth. Zero tries to raise her hips under the onslaught of passion, but Jude keeps him in place. Before he hoped the waves of pleasure is amplified and without notice lets it rip in his mouth. Jude slowly pulled his fingers and gently stroking his stomach until it leads to humility. "Look at me" he whispered softly when he clambered to his lips. Zero has a feeling like to float, but begins to open tightly closed eyes, "Sorry, this is never happened ... it was ... wow ..." Jude smiles, "I have nothing to forgive, you don't know how beautiful you are ..."

Jude lay back on his side of the bed and just enjoy the moment. "Hey, don't sleep, we just started" Zero sits comfortably with the bed frame and stretched out his hand to pull out the drawer while condoms and lube. Jude switch to his side and sat on his lap. Zero pulled him closer. Applied condom and lube on his cock that is again ready for him. Jude lifted her hips and Zero set dick at the entrance, and slowly sits down, until he went to the end. Zero kiss him to alleviate the initial pain that gradually turns into pleasure. Now both are moving in the same rhythm. This time they seem to all take endlessly until they both don't shake a wave of orgasm at the same time. Zero is slowly pulled out, throw a condom and tissues with cabinets wiped them both so they fall on the bed. Entwined bodies fall asleep exhausted.  
The morning sun casts rays through the curtain of the naked body. Zero opened his eyes and looked at the man sleeping beside him. This is how lucky seems, he thought, and smiled. Snuggled against him while Jude mumbling something in a dream ... and then suddenly seized by a sadness, because he knows that Jude never really be his ...


	6. Chapter 6

Zero their every moment kept as a treasure. As something rare, fragile. Jude comes whenever arrives from work, and Zero waiting for him. He never said how much all this means to him, but Jude knows. Sees him in the eyes.

As much as it was trying to hide, he cann't. Especially on the trips, when a team goes on a tour by clubs, Zero refuses each time. Guys see that there's something going on, make fun of him, but he doesn't want to talk about it. What can he possibly say?

They tour lasted two weeks, and now when he returns home from the airport the only thing considering his lips, hands, smile ... and unwittingly turned the car and headed for the small apartment. Jude give him key long ago. Now while standing at his gate flustered as a boy. When he entered the apartment, all is quiet. He didn't realize it was so late. He moved toward the room and found Jude asleep. Jude is always beautiful, but there is something in his until sleeping. He sat on the bed and some time just looking. Put hand down and caress his hair. Lie down and embraced him, and Jude in his sleep buried head in his shoulder. Now he's on safe place. He can hear the heartbeat that fall asleep so quietly whispered "I love you". Jude smiled in his sleep.

Jude wakes up early and saw that he wasn't alone in bed. He likes their morning more than anything. Zero is obviously came immediately out of the way, he thought, he still dressed. In these two weeks Jude is a lot of thought.   
First of all they were friends, after the first night together, become so much more. This was scared him to death. Both have their own lives. So different lives. Jude knew that all this can only go in two directions. He knew Zero wants something more. And he wanted to, but didn't know how. Small village priest and a big NBA star. Sometimes cursing the day they met, and then in the mornings like this thought that life would have no meaning without him.  
Both are trying to be discreet as far as possible, but in the parish already starting rumors. It will not take long to get to the bishop. No matter how good at your job he was, they never accept gay priest. Something will have to give up, but what?

Zero opened his eyes and looked at him. Jude now doesn't want to think about it, at least for the duration of this perfect moment. Jude smiled and kissed him "Good morning. Is everything all right?" Zero laughed back "Now it is that I'm here, everything is perfect. Jude, I wanted something ..." but Jude interrupted him "Please don't ... I know, leave it at that for now ... " hugged him tightly. Zero swallowed hard words what for a long time want to say, and embraced him too. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Luckily Jude wasn't see.

After that day all moving downhill. Jude doesn't answer to Zero calls. When he finally answers, pronounced that he was busy. Zero remembered they last morning which looked like a farewell, but thought maybe he needs a little time, but don't push him.   
Time passes, days, weeks ... Zero is desperate. Why now when he found the man of his life, he may lose him? Did he do something wrong?   
He don't even play with the passion he once had, and because of that has become one of the best. All this would have left for one of his smiles. Nothing makes sense without Jude. He knew this would eventually happen, but still cann't come to terms with it.   
One evening when he can no longer endure, drove to a small church, and went. Mass lasts, but Jude was not at the altar. He wait for it to finish and people come out. He went to the old priest. "Excuse me, is the Reverend Kinkade on the road?"   
The priest kindly greeted him "Hi, I am Isaac. Jude was moved to another parish. I'm here temporarily until new priest come. You certainly Zero?"   
Zero winced, perhaps he follow sports, he thought, and than priest continues "Mr. Zero, Jude has told me much about you."   
Zero weakly smiles "Do you know where is Jude now?" to himself Zero sounds stupid.   
"I will not lie to you, I know, but Jude asked me don't tell you." Isaac looks at him sadly, because he sees that Zero cann't believe what he was hear.   
Zero with last strength thanked the man, greeted and rushed out into the night. He doesn't want a stranger looking at his heart broke into a thousand pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero felt hot lips on his neck. He enjoys, but still pretends to sleep. Jude gropes under the covers and pulled him closer. Swollen cock rubbing up on his ass. When Jude wrapped his arm around Zero dick and begins gently massaging, Zero sighed. "I knew you were awake ..." Jude whispers and licked the shell of his ear. Zero smiled and closed his eyes put out his hand to him .... than touches cold sheets ...

It is not enough being alone, these dreams only intensify the pain that he feel when Jude left him. Dreams are becoming increasingly common, and waking up torture. Zero knows that Jude wherever they may be unhappy as he was. He didn't go just like that, for sure it took him a lot of courage, but it doesn't help him even a bit.

Tonight he feels especially bad. He decided to go back to a small church. He sat in the last row and enjoy the silence. He never listened Jude when he was here, but still feels his presence. one time just sitting with his eyes closed and let the flood of memories. From thinking jerked him a hand on his shoulder.   
„Isaac, right?" Zero stand up and give a hand to the old man "Sorry, the last time I was really rude."   
Isak laughed, "It's okay. What brings you here Zero? You want to talk? "Zero looked at him with eyes full of sadness and nodded.  
Isaac sat down next to him and just listen. Zero once when begin, doesn't stop long time. He understands why Jude must left. He don't blame him, but the pain is too strong. What to do with it? Isaac confirm to him what he already knew that Jude feel the same. He tells him how he met Jude when he was a boy. As he has a strong sense of obligation to God and the Church. Jude just wanted to keep his promise. He was honest man.

After talking Zero came out somehow calmer. Isaac knew Jude long time before him. Now he knew that he must leave and come to terms with the way he could.

When he gets home collect the most basic things. He drove to the arena. He goes to administration and announced that it will not extend his contract which expires in a few months. To carry out the obligations it has, but then goes. For all their pleas to consider Zero responds that this is his final decision. In that is invested in sport were all what he expected. But he knew now there was something much more important than that. Although he lost Jude paid to be something that is always wanted. His knowledge transfer to the other, those less fortunate.

The first unannounced visit Laura. The dorme caused bedlam when one of the students recognized him. He patiently signs autographs, posing, and then take out his sister to lunch. She immediately sees in him that something was going on. Zero told her briefly, but doesn't go too much into the details of why and how Jude left. Laura not bothering him with issues. They talk rest of the day, and then Zero tell yours decided to leave the basketball. Laura squeezed his hand in support "Do what you think is best for you. I will always be there when you need me like you was me. I love you" They embrace each other and Zero leave.

Boston is a city whose suburbs he and Laura adults. Today he returns to his hometown after many years. Once foster parents showed him the house in which they lived with their mother. Zero while riding thinks about all of this and somehow again finds himself in front of the same house. Not much has changed. Now house seem to him even smaller and older. He sit in the car and look on, while thinking about the day when their mother left them. What's wrong with me, he thought bitterly, all that love leave me?  
Shook his head to drive away bad thoughts. Not so, mother was sick, and better as she had left them. Jude on the other hand didn't go because he didn't love him, but he tried to be honest in their choice.

While sitting in front of the house formed the idea that he already had in mind. He will buy a house and land around it. In the next few months that is required to do under the contract, in this place he will build a sports center. In the center will be free to come by children interested in sport. Children who have no one to take care. He knows that it will not cure his broken heart, but someone might save a life.


	8. Chapter 8

Years passed, but blade pain is not withdrawn. Why do people say that time heals all wounds? Jude is working more than ever to have less time to think. It is often thought that it is the pain of solitude once upon a time before he met Zero, but after him loneliness has received a new level. At first he hoped that Zero eventually find him and beg him to come back, but with age, this hope is becoming increasingly smaller. Then he thought it was stupid of him that wants to, because not Zero went, he did.   
He wanted to give respect their faith and covenant, or occasional night the pain was excruciating. It lacked their conversations, touching, kissing, eating ... why he had to choose? My God, why? How is that fair?

A lot less often than he would like, meet up with Isaac. Isaac was the only person in the world who knows all of him. A person who accepts him exactly what it is. Since he left, only with him can testify about Zero. Isaac it sometimes reminded of the old joke that will both be saints one day, on which the Jude sad laugh.

Jude organized a Christmas event. Assisted by a youth of the Parish. Once a kid loved acting in plays. Part of his experience conveyed here. It is already late when they finish for that day. Jude phone rings. "Mr. Kinkade?" He hear the question from the other side of the line. "Yes“ replied, doesn't recognize the voice witch continues "Mr. Isaac was in the hospital, we have only your number" Jude shuddered. Isaac is up in years, but he never complained about anything. "Tell me, where do I get?" Jude writes the name of the hospital. Someone from children give the keys and says he must urgently go.

When he gets to the hospital, a trained nurse, instructed him to the room where Isaac lies. Jude went. In the hospital bed, his friend seems so helpless and small. He sleeping. Probably gave him a sedative. Emergency doctor invite him into the hallway. "Mr. Isaac has cancer. He was here a couple of times for treatment, but now he had left only a few days, maybe a little more. "Jude was speechless. Isaac never gave no hint that he was ill. He took care of everyone, but didn't give anyone to care for him. "All you can now be with him," the doctor continued. Jude thanked him and sat down next to the old man's bed.

A few next days Jude left the room only to something ate, drank or had changed. The parish has asked to find him a replacement. Isaac mostly asleep. Jude see how it is difficult, and how much it hurts, but when you are rarely wakes up, Isak smiled to him. It is evening and Jude read the book. Isaac doesn't open his eyes already put out his hand to him. Jude received the hand, and Isaac showed him that he wanted to say something. He's weak and his voice was shot, but he is determined. Jude is quite close to wonder what the old man wants to say. "Jude, you are a wonderful person and even better priest, but it makes no sense to continue to be unhappy. God will forgive you." Jude doesn't say anything, just squeezed his hand. Then Isaac closed his eyes the last time and shake up. Jude returned his hand to the bed, put the last kiss on his forehead and prayed for him.   
Couple next day remains to organize the funeral. Isaac had no one except the Jude, and all we had, and it was not much, left him. Jude takes Isaac's box and go home. When he comes home a box suspended in the table, while take a shower and some food.  
When all is done, he sit down and just now feel how tired he was. He pulled a box and see what's in it. These are mostly pictures. There are pictures on which he and Isaac, as he once again makes tear on his eyes. Among all the other pictures, one of attract his attention. A young black woman with beautiful smile. He turned the picture and on the back read what is written: for Isaac with love, Isabel, and below that contains an addition ... Jude, love is found only once in life, Isaac.  
Jude lay in bed and buried head in the pillow. It is not fair, not fair ... repeats to himself, until he falls asleep.

It is already late when he wakes up. He wasn't sure how many days will be away, and looked at the calendar.  
Today is New Year's Eve. It is time, he thought. Jump out of bed, got dressed and called the diocese. Pick up a few necessary things and jumped into the car.

In Boston is already night when the plane lands. Jude barely find a taxi. When taxi driver bring him in front a huge building in the suburbs, Jude begins to panic. Yet find the courage and went in. At the reception told him that today no longer work. While Jude inventing what to say, someone put hand on his shoulder "Jude!" He turned and looked at Zero eyes. Jude just hugged him in silence, close his eyes and think ... I finally came home.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero doesn't come off a smile from the face while holding Jude's hand. He built the house near Center in which lives from the day since moved. In many sleepless nights he hoped that Jude see it once and now this day is here. When they enter the house, Jude tossed a suitcase and in one swift movement pressed Zero on the wall. While traveling, all the time he thought that how would find him, what will make, what to do, and now has him finally back in their hands. All the longing and desire poured into the kiss which both takes their breath away. Somewhere in the distance they hear the fireworks "Happy New Year, Jude" Zero whispered. "Now it is happy, finally" Jude laughed out loud.

Since the Jude came, Zero cann't believe his luck when he wakes up in the morning and see Jude sleeping next to him. They working together in the center. No one asks who the Jude is. Just accepted him. If anyone knows with children, Jude knows. They both grew up in foster families and very well serpent problems faced by children who come to them. The center is primarily sports, but Zero was eventually hired a psychologist and several teachers who help children and to other matters.

Laura visited Zero several times when he just started in Boston. Since she was employed, there's a lot less time, but the two of them these days preparing to visit her. How to Zero hesitated to tell his sister that he loves a man, so this is Laura accepted that without problems. "Who're you like and I'll" Laura simply said. And now when the Jude finally returned, she was happy for both of them.

Laura was still living alone. After studying immediately began working as a social worker. Zero tried several times to persuade her to come work with him, but she refused "my children need me here."   
Now that they came to visit her, a few days to enjoy all three. Visit the city, sometimes go out to dinner or any of them cooked. Watching movies and sharing experiences. Laura like Jude. She liked him most because they see how Zero happy is. For the hundredth time forcing them to her talking about how they met. The two men never get tired of it. Every time someone adds a new detail, and all three laugh like kids.

While the way home, Zero is happy because his sister satisfied and happy. He wish her could live closer, but respects her choice.   
That night, they lying in bed and retell everything that happened on the trip. Suddenly Zero asks "Jude, do you want kids?" Jude choked for a moment, and then everything turned into a joke, "I have one already " and kissed him on the forehead "I never thought about it. Joking aside, we have lot off children in Center. They need us, I think that's enough for now. And you? "Zero looked at him" I just wanted to make sure that you have everything you want. There is nothing I would not do for you, you know that? "Jude hugged him tightly, and Zero squeezed closer.   
He never thought he would find someone to gain a sense of his life, who will love endlessly, who would follow the end of the world if requested.


End file.
